Saving Yourself
by Magick
Summary: What happens when Draco's life is violated by a stranger? Why, Harry comes to make him feel better. Angst, sad, and a bit of HPDM slash


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, or the song. The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song belongs to Sensefield, it's called "Save Yourself" and I'd definitely reccomend it.  
  
// denotes lyrics //  
**denotes thought**  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
Draco Malfoy paced around his empty common room, holding his stomach in pain, as waves of nausea rolled over his body. One hand clutched to his midsection as the radio played, and near-hysterical tears coursed down his cheeks. The frail blonde stumbled, nearly falling to his knees, the cold draft that blew across the stone floor made him shiver despite the sweat that broke out on his forehead. Not sick, not dying physically, but mentally, Draco Malfoy was near finish, and a crash was immentent.  
  
// turn out the light  
just say goodnight, to yourself  
may I remind you  
when you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong  
cause that's when they call you, in the night  
he's got your picture in his mind  
he's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime //  
  
The night was still a terrible memory, swirling in brightly multicolored images and sounds, nearly all physical feeling drowned by the amount of alcohol he had consumed. The man with the black hair, straight and sleek, as the man had held him on the dance floor, swaying softly, Draco had fallen for him almost immediately. he couldn't remember the man's name for the life of him, wasn't even sure he had ever heard it.   
  
// is it really true  
could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
so many times we just give it away, to someone who  
someone who you  
met in bar  
the back of a car  
and for a moment you felt important but not in your heart  
my self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low  
i know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me  
i want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you  
so many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me  
give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name //  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought, collapsing into the fetal position on his bed and bitter sobs wracking at his slender, pale body. The images came quicker now, as they had left the Hogsmeade tavern together, laughing on drunken exctasy, how they had gotten into the man's car, and driven tot he edge of the town. He remember realizing that he had to return to the school soon, surely he would be missed before long. But no, the stranger assured him, it was Christmas break, and nobody was in his dormroom, in fact, nearly all the students had left for the holiday. Returning to family, Draco couldn't even remember what that had felt like.  
  
Draco couldn't breath, he clutched at his chest, feeling the bile rise up in the back of his throat, choking down a scream as he struggled to breathe. The way the man had grabbed at him, and... and.... Draco couldn't come to grips with it, the pain still to fresh as he clutched his blankets tightly around him. **You won't be able to sit for a week..** some part of his subconscious mocked him brutally. Draco whimpered as he tried to block out the self-degrading voices.   
  
Suddenly, a loud knock at the common room door snatched him up. **Just go, please go, don't make me move, let me stay here, don't knock aga--..** As the knock sounded more urgent, Draco struggled to his feet and left his dormroom and walked stiffly to the common room, opening the portrait door slightly. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco spat, without his usual malice or spite, and just sounding defeated, broken down, and lost, and so weak that Draco could hardly recognize the voice as his own.   
  
"Let me in, Malfoy, please?" Harry asked softly, side-stepping through the crack in the door, and finally getting a good look at the self-centered Slytherin, trembling, face tearstained and a broken look in his eyes. "Draco..." Harry whispered, tears rising to his eyes at the sight, "Who's done this to you?"   
"What would you care, Potter?!"  
"I care, that should be enough!"  
"I don't need your help, I just want to be alone, just go."  
"No."  
"..........No?" Draco looked at his rival with a faint look of shock.   
"No, Draco, I'm not leaving, not until I know what's wrong with you." Harry said firmly, but gently, and Malfoy finally broke, too much had happened for him to keep up his strong facade. Tears welled up in his eyes, brightly burnished slate blue eyes. "Give in, Draco, please, let me help you."  
  
And he did. The proud Slytherin collapsed into Harry's warm, waiting arms and he cried into his shoulder until he was nearly asleep on his feet from weariness. That was when the messy-haired Gryffindor carried his precious burden to the bed and tucked his in carefully.  
  
// cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for  
someone who will love you for you so many times we  
just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name  
you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,  
loves me for me  
give it away to someone who, someone who will  
cherish your name  
cherish your name //  
  
Draco looked up at the retreating figure and let out a soft wail or loss. "Don't go!" he cried out, a terrified tone to his voice, the room dark and shadowy, and scary to him. The figure stopped and turned around, taking a step towards the boy. "Harry, please, don't leave me, I need you here, don't leave me...." he cried. One could barely see the figure nod, and take the final few steps needed to ensure the boy's well-being. Harry lifted up the cover silently and crawled underneath, taking the blonde into his arms and murmured, "I will always love you, I saved myself for someone who, loved me for me, and I, couldn't ever love anyone as much as I do you." Draco nodded into his shoulder and closed his eyes finally, yawning. "I should have saved myself, for someone who, loved me for me, I bet he can't even remember my name, Harry, he hurt me, but you..... saved me, just please, don't make me tell you tonight." And Harry smiled, gathering the smaller boy tighter to him, and nothing more needed to be said, as they both dropped off into sleep.  
  
---------------------------  
  
well, whattya think? I liked it, but I dunno, constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used to heat my freezing cold bedroom. 


End file.
